


私生饭 2

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	私生饭 2

他抓着药膏半天没有动作，我等得实在不耐烦了，“再不开始今天就做五次，你这几天别想下床了，我给你请假。”

他瞪大眼睛哆嗦了一下，赶紧把盖子拧开，挤出了一些透明的膏体在手上。

他咬着下唇看着我，那眼神还挺带劲的，看得我恨不得直接就上去把他压着干。但是毕竟我还是想看他自己来的，就硬生生的忍住了。

他颤抖着把手伸到下面，他穿的衬衫下摆有点长，把那隐蔽的地方遮得严严实实的，让我很是不满意。我直接就抓住他的大腿根，把他推倒后把腿向两边拉开，他在被推倒的时候惊呼了一声，被打开腿后更是害羞得脸都红透了。

“别停啊，继续。”我说，“还有，别把身体绷那么紧，放松，要不然不好受的是你自己。”

他喘着粗气，闭着眼睛把手摸索着探到下身，点到了那个粉色的穴口。

睁开眼睛，他可怜巴巴的看着我，还企图得到我的一点点同情让我饶了他这次，但是这时候我还忍得住的话哪里还算个男人，所以我不为所动的继续恐吓他，“看什么看？想让我直接进去吗？”

他终于又被欺负哭了，摇头结结巴巴的说，“不。。。不想。。。呜呜。。。”

我是真的没什么耐心哄他了，直接就在他屁股上扇了一巴掌，“那还不赶紧继续？都让我等多久了？”

他显然是没受过什么苦的，估计因为从小就被宠着，之后当了明星更是顺风顺水的被人喜欢着，连丁点委屈都受不了，被我打了之后就哭得停不下来了。但是好在他还算听话，一边委屈的啜泣一边狠了狠心把手指缓缓的伸了进去。

“好了，嘉嘉，刚才就这么听话不就好啦？我也不想打你，来，揉揉。”我看他听话了，就软下语气，开始哄他，其实我还是很喜欢看他哭的，经常故意欺负他给他弄哭，但是我也很喜欢把他弄哭后再哄他。

我用手抓住他的一边臀瓣，那里刚才被我抽了一下，立刻就印上了一个红色的印子，我一边揉着那个地方一边说，“又停了，还想挨打吗？”

他这才咬着嘴唇把手指继续往深处伸，眉头皱得紧紧的，表情几乎是羞愤欲死了。

“别在那里插着啊，动动手指。”好不容易把整根手指插进去了，他又眼巴巴的看着我了，我忍不住提醒道。

他试着动了一下，立刻呻吟一声，腿都软了，动作又停了下来。

我叹了口气，这样下去我得什么时候才能吃到他啊，算了还是自己动手吧。

我命令他自己抱着腿不许动，然后直接把两根手指送进去，勾着指尖在柔软娇嫩的内壁上到处按摩，很快他就气息不稳，前面也站起来了。

我看他渐渐的适应了，就又加了一根手指，三根手指并排，模仿着性交的动作在那湿热的地方进出，我已经很熟悉他的身体了，知道撞哪里能让他舒服，所以刚做完前戏他就尖叫着射了出来。

“啧，不是让你抱住自己的腿吗？怎么松手了？连这点事情都做不好，我今天必须好好罚你。”

他还没来得及给自己求情，我掰就开他的臀瓣，直接把我的东西插了进去，狠狠装在他的那个点上，他惊叫一声，手紧紧的抓住我的肩膀，头往后仰去，把弧度优美的脖颈都暴露在我眼前。我忍不住低头咬住他的喉咙，一边撞他一边用牙齿不断的研磨他的喉结，他嘴里发出好听的呻吟声，腿紧紧的夹着我的腰，我用力把他的腿给掰开，这样夹着我一点都不好动。

“这一点都不算罚你啊，你明明看起来很享受。”我说。

他已经完全说不出来话了，只知道哼哼唧唧的被干得一耸一耸的，也不知道害羞了，我吻他的时候还主动伸出舌头和我纠缠。

“哟，这就被操得浪起来了？到底是在罚我还是在罚你啊？你还是自己动吧。”我抱着他在床上翻了个身，坐在床上，变成了我在下他在上的体位，他仰着头急促的喘息，由于他自身的重力，我的肉棒进入到了从未有过的深度。

“呜。。。”他的眼泪又上来了，坐在我身上情不自禁的用小腿摩擦着我的腰。我深吸一口气，愣是没有动。

他看我铁了心的不肯动，只好自己尝试着缓缓抬起自己的臀部，又坐下去，然后又被快感刺激得全身都软了。

“对，你这不是做得很好嘛，继续。”我忍得也很辛苦。

他伸手扶住我的肩膀，曲着腿，后穴把我的肉棒咬得死死的，上下动作着。

我虚虚的扶着他的腰，防止他一个脱力倒下去。

但是没动几下，他就委屈的坐在我身上不肯动了，他扭着身体，让我的东西在他里面乱戳，就是找不准地方，也控制不好力道，只能偶尔擦过那个点，反而把他弄得更难耐了。

“笨死了。”我说，他这样动几下就要停一下把我弄得也不太好受。

我直接一手抓着他的腰侧，一手扶着他的屁股，开始往上顶他。

落下的时候，我就抬着他的屁股，让我的肉棒出来一半，顶进去的时候我就抓着他的腰往下按，这样他的小穴就能把我的肉棒完完整整的吃进去，当然还不忘记每次都狠狠擦过那个点，弄得他浪叫不止。

在这种从没试过的体位下，没过多久他的小腿突然收紧，死死的夹着我的腰，然后射了出来，我感到他的内壁一阵紧缩，也忍不住狠狠的冲刺了几下，把自己的东西灌进他的肚子里。

高潮之后，他整个人都软了下来，气喘吁吁的瘫软在我身上，把头埋在我的颈窝里，呼出的气都打在我的脖子上，弄得我那里的皮肤又热又痒。

我的性器还埋在他的身体里，里面又紧又热的，内壁还随着他的呼吸微微收缩，让我根本就不想抽出来。

“宝贝，你真是太棒了。”我用手捏着他的后颈，让他抬起头来，吻住他的嘴唇，在接吻间换气的空隙说，“明明一开始还不愿意，被操了一会就浪起来了，我就喜欢你这样又纯又荡的样子。”

他显然有些体力不支，半睁着眼睛，眼睛里面雾气蒙蒙的，仿佛下一秒就要睡过去似的，但听到我的话又瞪着他那双圆乎乎的眼睛看着我，一副想反驳又不敢的样子。

我继续说话欺负他，“嘉嘉下面的小嘴现在还咬着我不放呢，是不是还想要？”

他赶紧摇头，“不，不想要了。”

“你说的又不算。”我直接又把他背朝上按到床上，性器在他的身体里转了半圈，换成了后入的姿势，“别忘了，还有两次。”

这熊孩子惊吓之下非常大胆的一口咬住我的手臂，咬下去以后才意识到自己做了什么，赶紧松口，战战兢兢的扭头看了看我，发现我没什么生气的意思后松了口气，回过头讨好的在我手臂那浅浅的牙印上舔舔。

我忍不住把人从后面抱住，怎么这么可爱呢，但是该要的福利还是得要的，所以我板起脸说，“咬人？再加一次。”然后不顾他的哭闹直接按着他的腰动了起来。


End file.
